


can we change that to something more cheerful.

by ihavetomanyproblems



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavetomanyproblems/pseuds/ihavetomanyproblems
Summary: Two minutes of oxygen remaining.Can we change that to something more cheerful?Idk what to write I’m sad so I wrote sad based off of Final Space scene with Gary
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	can we change that to something more cheerful.

he knew it once he came in. he knew he wasn’t going to make it back this time. 

not back to lab days. not back to tea parties. not back to date nights. not back to family dinners. not back to movie nights. not back to working on suits. not back to Pepper. not back to Peter. not back to Morgan. not back at all. stuck here. the middle of space running out of oxygen.

“Boss, you have two minutes of oxygen remaining.”

breathe

breathe 

breathe

“Can-“ a breath “can we change that to something more cheerful?”

“Yes, Boss”

“Cookies- act like your making a big batch of cookies.”

all that comes to mind is Morgan and Peter messing up the kitchen trying to make cookies.

“Boss, the cookies will be done in two minutes.”

“oh”

he wasn’t ready yet. that’s the way life works.

“fantastic. I love cookies. what kind of cookies are we talking about?”

“oatmeal raisin.”

“that’s- that’s not a cookie. and you know that Fri. You know that.”

“sorry, Boss.”

“I’m sorry too.”

a breath 

another

and another 

“Tell everyone that I love them.”

“Yes, Boss.”

.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sad ur sad or at least I hope so yeah well have fun! 😘


End file.
